This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ultimate goal of the proposed project is to implement a worksite fitness intervention for African American women employed in a medical environment. Participants will be 18 [unreadable]55 years of age and have no more than three major risk factors for cardiovascular disease. As part of the study, participants will take part in a series of pre and post-tests, including an exercise treadmill test, labwork, and an extensive survey examining their physical history, daily activities, stress and stressors, and other variables. Additionally, women participate in regular (approximately monthly) motivation visits with a health educator to help them progress through the intervention. The PRISE intervention is implemented over a six-month period. Results of this study will be used to determine the effectiveness of the program to increase participants'average daily steps (ADS) to at least 10,000 per day, determine the relationship between ADS and measures of perceived barriers, perceived benefits, perceived stress, environmental stressors, personality factors, chronological age, and stress age, and the to determine the relationship between ADS and cardio-respiratory fitness.